Secrets Revealed
by DoYouMissYourLittleGirl
Summary: What was Drake's Dad really like? Songfic to Fall Out Boy's tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today. No flames. WARNING: child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a one-shot I wrote cuz I'm board.

This story is in Drake's POV.

The song is called Tell Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today by Fall Out Boy (see? No S! Sorry I had to point that out. I can't stand it when people say fall out boys.)

**Bold: flashbacks**

_Italics: song lyrics_

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned D&J would I be on fan fiction? No? Good answer.

Everyone knows my dad, Dylan, died in a car crash. A few select people know I was in that car with him.

Oh of course people like Mom and Megan (that's a give away) knew. Josh and Walter know too. Scottie knows because we have been friends since we were, like toddlers. But that's about it.

But no one, not mom, Megan, or anyone knows the other side of that story.

_Light that smoke, yeah, one for giving up on me  
And one just cause they'll kill you sooner than my expectations  
To my favorite liar, to my favorite scar (to my favorite scar):  
"I could have died with you"  
I hope you choke on those words, that kiss, that bottle - confess (So bury me in memory)  
Now ash yourself, yeah, out on the insides, said I loved you but I lied_

Everyone thinks I was "Daddy's little boy", and that's why we got along so well. That is like 360 degrees different.

Truth is I was absolutely terrified of my own father. Behind closed doors, like when mom was at work and Megan was at daycare and I was "playing baseball" on a team I wasn't even enrolled on, I would have "lessons."

They weren't fun either. He'd hit me, then I try to hit him, then he'd hit me more. The number one rule was to never hit me where it would show. Number two was "I fell down the stairs" if I had a limp.

I only obeyed him because I knew he would hurt if I didn't. We always seemed to "love" each other, but I never loved him from the first time he laid a hand on me.

_Let's play this game called "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you_

I still hate him to this day, so much I could break a brick with my bare hands if I even think about him.

Because today I still have to have that weight on my shoulders. I _still _can't tell anyone what happened when I was little. It's not because he'll hurt me now, it's because I don't want to admit to anyone that I could be beaten down by my own father.

The dreadful/happy day he died was May 6, 2000. I was just 9 years old.

Mom was taking night classes at a community college and 5 year old Megan was staying with Grandma. I couldn't go with Grandma though because I had another "baseball game." Supposedly I was in the championship.

**Earlier that day (May 6th, 2000):**

"**Hey Scottie!" I said as I limped toward him.**

"**Drake, dude, why do you have another limp?" Scottie asked.**

**I would have thought he could have figured something out, he could never come to my house for play dates, but I guess he didn't.**

**AS I looked down towards my shoes I said, "If I tell you, do you promise no to tell anyone? Not anyone, not even your mom and dad?" **

"**Dude. I promise." Scottie replied.**

**I mumbled something he couldn't understand.**

"**What? Drake man, you gotta speak up."**

"**My dad hits me, okay?" I said. Still not looking at him.**

"**Whoa. Dude you got to tell someone. He could KILL you." Scottie replied. God. I thought. Why couldn't he be stupider?**

**My reply was "Nah man he never goes that far." Then I walked away.**

**end of flashback**

_So bury me in memory  
His smile's your rope  
So wrap it tight around your throat_

I guess he found out I told some though. I was in my room playing with my Rescue heroes, when he stormed upstairs. He threw open my door, ran over to me and picked me up by my shirt.

He carried me al the way to his truck by my shirt, then he threw me in. When we sped away, he screamed at me. "I thought we agreed never to tell anyone about our fun!" Then he slapped me hard across the face.

I tried to deny it, but I just got slapped every time I tried. "Scotties Mom called. She wanted to let me know she was calling child services."

My jaw dropped. He had _promised _not to tell. I was fuming mad, but I guess my dad was madder, because he punched me in the face.

I was so angry I screamed at him "I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GOING TO HIT WHERE IT SHOWED!" That was a bad move.

_On the drive home  
Joke about the kid you used to see  
And his jealousy  
Breaking hearts has never looked so cool  
As when you wrap your car around a tree  
Your makeup looks so great next to his teeth (his teeth)_

My face hurt while he, surprisingly calmly, told me "it doesn't matter, because you're not going to see anyone again!"

My mind ran wild. My own father had just told me he was going to kill me. What is wrong with this picture? My thoughts then changed over to mom and Megan. What will they say when they find out I've been murdered?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something squeeze my neck. I looked down. My Father was choking me. Ohmygod. I didn't know what to do.

He looked over at me and said, "I'm so sorry it has come to this son. I really did love you. Maybe if you-"

All that I was thinking about was I HATE YOU and I CANT BREATHE. I knew I was dyeing.

Then right in the middle of his sentence, everything in my world came to a stop. We had gone over a cliff in the car. He hadn't been watching the road when he was talking to me. Then everything went black.

_Let's play this game called "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out, no  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you_

When I woke up I knew I was in the hospital. My mom rushed over to me. "Oh thank God Drake. I thought we'd lost you too!" She rambled on.

What caught my attention was "-I thought we'd lost you **too**." Too? Did that mean I was finally free of my tormenter?

"Oh Drake. Your Dad, he just, he didn't make it. I'm sorry." My mom said.

In my mind I was screaming "YES YES YES! I'm free!" I wasn't sad at all. I couldn't tell my mom though. So I acted all sad.

I had been really hurt in that accident. That only happened because my own Father wanted to kill me. I still haven't told anyone and I don't plan on it. Supposedly it was a miracle I survived.

**At the Dylan's funeral:**

Everyone was walking slowly past my dad's casket. When I got up to it, I bent down and whispered:

"You'll pay for what you did to me."

END.

Please R&R. Flames will be used to burn all schoolwork.


	2. AN

I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got more reviews then expected. Give me a 4 or 5 (I dunno, a couple more? Pleaseeee) more reviews and I will continue if I can come up with something good. Ideas are welcome. I kinda left you hanging at the end so I thought I'd ask if you wanted more? Its okay to say no… review and tell me! Tell me if I should:

A add a chapter

B make a sequal

C leave it as is

Please tell me!

Thanks to my reviewers theatrephunk, snfan, and midnightwriter1898! Reviews make my day!


	3. A call and mishap

Hello lovelys…

Here's another chapter I promised (well I didn't actually promise but you know…)

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Drake and Josh but I wish I did.

_Italics: Drake's thoughts_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

16 year old Drake Parker shot up in bed.

"Josh! What was that for? There is no need to chuck pillows at innocent sleepers!"

"Well sorry. Just thought I'd get you up because school starts in" Josh looked at his watch, "a half hour."

Drake, still shaky from his nightmare/flashback was fully awake now. "What! How am I supposed to get ready and be there in 30 minutes? Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"That's the thing Drake! I tried! We're you having a nightmare or something?" Josh asked.

_Yeah. My worst nightmare over again._ "Nah. I was having a good dream." _Yeah, right._

With that Drake stalked out of the room, toward the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_That was way to close. _I sat down in the shower, thinking. I had always had these nightmares. I mean, who wouldn't? You can't just forget these things. But last night's had been one of the worst in a really long time.

I always get dressed in the bathroom, because truth be told, I have scars from my wonderful dad on my back. And there is no way Josh will ever see them.

It was way harder to cover them up when I was little. I would be 4 years old and begging my mom not to help me in the bath tub. I couldn't let her see my back. By age 3 I had learned how to dress myself.

In gym I always changed with my back up to a locker. If my school found about my dad, I don't know what I would do. All I would get is sympathy and that is something I never and still don't, want.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I did end up being 25 minutes late for school. But what can I say? My hair needed to be done.

At school I was my normal self. I already had 3 of the hottest girls in school coming to my gig tonight.

My greeting when I walked into Mrs. Hafer's class was normal. "I hate you Drake." She said. She may have thought it didn't hurt a boy with an ego as high as mine to say that, but it did. Every time she said that she sounded like my dad. All I wanted to do was forget about him but every day I came to school and got reminded.

As soon as I got home I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. I needed the junk food.

I went upstairs and started to write a song. I liked to write poetry and stuff, but it's not cool to do that. But it is cool to write songs, so I do. They help express your feelings a lot.

My gig was at 7 so I figured I had time to get ready. But right then the phone rang.

It was my Grandma Parker. My dad's mom. Oh how I hate her. Sure, she's nice to me and Megan and everyone else. It's just knowing that it was her son who made my life a living hell that makes me hate her so much.

"Hi Drakie." She said.

Oh how I despise being called Drakie.

"Hi Grandma."

"Are you going to the cemetery on Monday?"

_Cemetery? Oh yeah…NO! I had forgotten Monday. The day my dad died. Oh how I hate him._

"Sorry Grandma. I don't think I can make it. I have a math exam that I can't miss." I knew that was a total lie, but I knew my reasons for not going were good.

"Oh…" she said. "I was counting on you to go. Can't you make it up? Don't you want to go see your dad?"

Without thinking I said "No. I hate my dad." Then I hung up on her.

I looked at the time. 6:30! No it can't be. How did I spend that much time on the phone (I had called the 3 girls coming to the gig after I hung up on my Grandma)?

I ran upstairs to get changed. I guess I was distraught though because I didn't notice Josh. I just whipped my shirt off.

I was looking the other way when Josh asked me "Hey Drake isn't-"he stopped talking.

It took me a second to register what happened. _Oh no no no NO!_

I turned around and looked at him, trying to make sure he didn't see my back. Too late.

"Drake, what's on your back?"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

AH HA! Cliffy! Sorry it's short…I wanted to make it a cliffy. Didn't want you to lose your interest. Lol. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Reviews make my day!


	4. The truth come out

Hola people-

Here is another chapter! I know I know…you're so excited you can barely sit still. Lol.

_Italics: Drake thoughts. The ones I feel like putting in italics. Lol._

**Disclaimer-----**If I owned any part of D&J would I be on fan fiction? No? There's a genius in the house!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I was contemplating what to do. Sure I didn't want to tell him, but I knew he was trustworthy. And I need to tell someone, or I fear I will go crazy.

I wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet though. "Er…nothing." I said. I quickly put a shirt on and ran out the door.

"But Drake-"Josh asked but stopped when I ran out of the room.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I was just in disbelief. I couldn't believe I had been so careless. I had spent years perfecting ways to do things so my back would not be revealed. Then In one careless moment, it all went down the tubes.

Excuses I could tell Josh were running through my head in a whirlwind as I drove to my gig. I knew none of them would work though, Josh is way to smart.

I really don't want to go to this gig, but I can't let the band down. We had worked so hard for this gig. It was in one of the bigger clubs in San Francisco and the band would flip if I was a no show.

I was really preoccupied during our set. I think the band, especially Scottie, was extremely pissed at me. I was messing up a lot and everyone knew we wouldn't be playing in this club again.

After our set Scottie pulled me aside. "Dude. Drake. What was up with that? We sucked! What's wrong?"

I knew I could tell Scottie. He already knew about my dad. Not the whole wreck thing, but of my dad and my baseball team.

I said, "Josh saw my back." It was as simple as that.

"Oh." Scottie said. "Well did you tell him?"

"No. I said 'er…nothing' then I ran away." I informed Scottie.

"Drake. You should tell him before he asks your mom."

"Shit." I said. I hadn't thought about that. "You're right. I gotta go"

I ran to my car and sped home. Trying to get there before Josh asked mom.

AS soon as I got inside the whole family was sitting on the couch looking at me.

"Please have a seat Drake." Audrey said.

_Oh no. No no no no no. This is not happening! He asked her. He freaking' asked her! I minds well drop dead now. What am I going to say? I cant tell them!_

"uhhh…I got to go to the potty room." I told them and tried to get away.

Walter got up and took my arm. He led me over to seat on the couch inbetween my mom and Josh.

"Drake" my mom began "Grandma Parker called. She was crying her eye out. She says you told her you hate your dad. That isn't true is it?"

_YES! Josh didn't ask her. But he's sitting right here listening to this conversation. He's going to piece it together. He's not a dumbo. But what to tell mom? I don't want to tell her the truth, but I know she'll believe Grandma Parker over me._

"yeah it is." I answered. Oh no. Josh is looking at me. He has figured it out. Shiz. I give Josh a look saying 'keep your trap shut. I'll explain later.' He does.

"Why would you say that Drake? He never did anything to you." _Ha. Yeah right. _

"You wouldn't understand." I say. I'm so confused right now. This is all happening way to fast. I just get up and leave. They don't try to stop me.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I'm just laying in my bed, thinking. I hear a soft knock at he door.

"What do you want with me people?" I say.

"It's Josh" is the quiet reply I receive.

"Come in"

"Drake, your back and your dad are connected aren't they?"

I roll over and look at him. "Yeah" I say.

"He hit you? And what's with mom? She doesn't know? How does that work?"

_To many questions Josh! Slow Down!_

I looked away from him. "Yeah. He hit me. And no. mom doesn't know."

Josh looked confused. How does a mother not know her child is being abused?

"I know what your thinking Josh. How did my mom not know? The answer is he only beat me when we were the only two home. I was also very secretive. I wouldn't let her help me in the bath. By age 3 I could dress myself. I was very independent."

All Josh said was "oh." Then he looked like he remembered something. "is this what your good dreams nightmares have been about?"

I smirked. _Good dreams nightmares? Ha ha. _"In a way. They're about the car wreck. There's a whole different side to the wreck."

Josh gave me a look hat said "continue".

"Well you know how me and Scottie have been friends for a really long time?" He nodded. "Earlier that day I told him about my dad. Later I was in my room playing when me dad stormed in and picked me up by my shirt. While he was screaming at me he carried me downstairs and threw me in his truck. He was slapping and hitting me when I screamed at him about our rule to never hit where it showed. Then he told me-"I looked away. I knew I was going to cry.

To my surprise Josh came over on my bed. "It's okay brotha. You don't have to go on."

"Yes I do." I said. "I have to tell someone."

"I'm here for you brotha," josh told me.

I took a deep breath before I continued. "he told me he was going to kill me." I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I hate you dad.

Josh looked at me in disbelief. He whispered, "Your own dad told you that?" I nodded.

"before I knew it he was choking me. He looked at me and started to tell me how he really did "love" me. He never finished. We went over the cliff. I don't know how I survived."

Josh looked away. Great. Now he's crying.

"I sorry brotha." He said.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all me reviewers! I heart you all! Please R&R! flames will be used to burn all classical music.


	5. YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER

Hello lovelys.

I am so glad you like my story. I loveeee reviews, so keep them coming please.

This chapter is in both Drake and Megan's POV.

Hint: It's Sunday in this chapter.

_Italics: Drakes thoughts that I feel like putting in italics. Kthx._

**Disclaimer:** I would love to put something witty, or funny here saying I don't own D&J. Put I'm at a blank so here ya go. I DO NOT own any part of Drake and Josh, whatsoever.

And just a note on the XO's --- I'm not giving you hugs and kisses. But if you want to think that. Go head. XO. But XO is one of my favorite Fall Out boy songs…so I use XO. Kay?

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Drake's POV:**

I nodded. "I know. But that's not what I want. I've got a problem."

Josh looked back over at me. I could see the little streams of dry tears down his face. Why is the whole world crying? Grrrrr. "Whatever it is, I'll help you." Josh said.

_He's amazing, in that brotherly way. _"Monday. Mondays is the day of the wreck. That's why I told my grandma Parker I hate my dad. She wanted me to go to his grave. And I can safely tell you that's the LAST thing I want to do tomorrow."

Josh looked like he was thinking. Then he spoke "Well what are you going to tell mom?"

"That's what I thought you could help me with. I really don't want to tell her about dad."

"Don't you think you should tell her? I know you don't want to, but she's your mom. She deserves to know her son was abused."

Drake cringed. He hated being thought of as abused, even if it was true. It just finalized everything.

"No Josh. You don't get it. It would be so much harder to tell mom, then to tell you. She was there. She'll feel guilty and then I'll feel bad because she goes into a depression or something. I just can't do that to her."

Josh looked like her understood. While half nodding he asked, "Okay…does Megan know?"

I shook my head. "She was so little. She loves dad. I mean, what am I going to say? Oh yeah Megs, you know that dad you love that's dead? He beat me every day."

"Will Megan go to the cemetery tomorrow?"

"I think so. She really loved him. She was daddy's little girl. She was devastated when he died. I just… I don't know what to do! This is all happening so fast. I know I should tell them, but I just can't. But I really really don't wanna go tomorrow. You don't understand how much I hate him."

"Your right Drake. I don't understand your dad. I loved my mom, and she loved me. But she got cancer, and died." Josh looked away. "For once, I don't have an answer. I just don't know."

I nodded. I hadn't expected him to have an answer. My stomach growled. "I'm hungry. I'm going to Taco Macho." I walked right out the door.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Megan's POV**

I walked upstairs a few minutes after Drake and Josh. I was really confused. Thought Drake loved dad as much as I do? Why did he hate him?

I figured since Josh followed Drake upstairs, Drake was going to tell him something, and I wanted to know what.

Me, being well me, have put tiny microphones on Drake and Josh. If I wasn't so worried I'd say stupid boobs.

I ran over and took down my pony picture. I hate ponies. I pressed a red button Drake's voice flooded my repulsively pink room.

"Yeah he hit me and no mom doesn't know…" I had heard enough. I turned the microphone off.

How could the dad I love do that to my brother? To his son?

I can't tell Drake I eavesdropped! He'll hate me! But I can't just leave this? This isn't something I can't just pretend I didn't hear.

Ah ha! I know it! Maybe I can bring up Monday. I hope I don't break down the next time I see him…

**Drake's POV**

I was in my car driving to Taco Macho. Everything was happening so fast. But I did feel good, getting it off my shoulders.

I walked into taco macho and what I saw surprised me. My Grandma Parker was sitting there eating a burrito, and boy, did she look distraught. I got out of there fast.

She was calling my name but I was gone like an ice cube on a hot summer day.

I raced back inside my house and ran right into Megan.

There wasn't the normal "Watch out boob." She looked almost sorry. She hadn't heard me and Josh's conversation had she? She couldn't have, but knowing her…

It was her who spoke up. "Do you really hate dad?" Her brown eyes were full of tears when she looked up at me.

I looked away. She looked so sad. Softly I said "you eavesdropped on me and Josh didn't you?"

She now looked guilty as she slowly shook her head yes.

At first I was angry. How dare she? But now I felt pretty bad. She had learned something she really didn't need to, nor want to know.

As a single tear rolled down her cheek she asked, "He really hit you?"

I did what any good big brother would do in this situation. I bent down and gave her a big hug.

At first she seemed surprised. I never really showed any affection to anyone but my girlfriends. Then she seemed to soften up a bit, and hugged me back.

I stood up, put my arm around her shoulders and we walked up to her room. I then explained to her everything I explained to her everything I explained to Josh.

_Man, I'm on a roll tonight! I've told two people about my dad and it actually feels okay. Kinda like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. But no matter what anyone says, I'm not telling my mom._

Megan took it pretty well, but she looked really stressed. Finally she said something. "I hate him."

"What? Megan you don't have to hate him because he hated me. You loved him, and he loved you." I tried to convince her.

"Drake! Don't you see? Sure he was nice to me, but he wasn't nice to you. He tried to kill you! You're my brother and-"she paused. "And I love you. I would never be able to love someone that hurt you."

I was stunned. Is this the Megan parker I know? She's never this open.

"Thanks megs."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

I think maybe one or two more chapters, unless me/someone comes up with more ideas.

Up Next-

Monday-how will they handle it?

Please R&R reviews rock!

And about taco macho… I can't remember if that's the real taco place or not so I made it up.

Sorry it took so long to get up. I'v been trying since Monday and fanfiction wouldnt let me. grrrr at them.


	6. zomg i updated?

Hey. I have probably lost all my readers by now, but I am posting it anyway. 

This chapter was supposed to be longer, and include Monday, but this is all I can write for now and I am afraid that I will stop for a long time after this. But I don't know if I will. So I am giving you what was done.

And the only reason this got written is because I was sick from school today and I was bored.

**I encourage all of you to read my other story, For Now under my other name Hollywoodgirl745, because I really want more than 2 reviews.**

Oh and if some of the stuff is wrong in here, sorry I haven't written this story in forever.

Oh and even if I do write more, you can't have it until I get more then 6 reviews. So tell all your friends to review if you want to know what happens.

**Disclaimer**- Like a love of rap, it is simply not mine.

-------------------

"So what are you going to do about, you know, Monday?" Megan asked her older brother.

"Just go most likely," Drake began, "It's either that or school."

Megan stared at her older brother. He would go see someone he hated rather then go to school? What the hell? Then it clicked in her mind. _He doesn't want to upset mom, or anyone else._

"You don't want to upset mom?" Megan questioned, knowing the answer when she looked into Drake's brown eyes for a second. His brown eyes she realized, if you bothered to look, said that this boy was holding a terrible secret A secret that would make you wince when told of it, even though it wasn't your secret to hold, your secret to bear. But Megan knew in today's society no one ever bothered to look. Not even her.

"No it's just," he looked at Megan, realizing she wasn't as dumb as she looked. His shoulders sagged and he nibbled on his bottom lip a few times. "Yeah."

He was expecting some miraculous advice from her. I mean, she could come up with all those pranks; couldn't she come up with a solution to this?

"Well, it's your choice," she said, turning to walk away.

"Megan!" he stopped her. She turned around at him, waiting for a question or comment.

"That's all you have to say? I mean COME ON! You come up with all those pranks, and you can't come up with an answer to this?"

"I'm not a miracle worker, Drake." She replied, then turning back around and walking up the stairs.

Great, Drake thought. Old Megan was resurfacing. Nice, sensitive Megan was dissolving. _Well I guess I'll tell mom I'm coming on Monday._

_---------------------------_

"Hey Drake." My mom said when I walked into the kitchen. She was playing with a balled up tissue. She tore at the edges. Slowly killing Drake with each tear. She had been crying and it hurt to know she was crying because of me.

"Hey mom," I said, putting on my best smile, "I just wanted to tell you I'll be there tomorrow."

Her frown that had turned into a fake smile, magically turned into a genuine smile as she ran over to hug me. _Finally I can make **someone** happy._

Thank you Drakie," she said while hugging me.

"Anytime," I answered.

"You don't really hate him, do you?"

_I can't lie to her._

_I can't._

_I can't._

_I can't._

_I am._

"No, I must have been PMSing or something. You know maybe I'm like half-girl." I said quickly. _What the hell Drake? PMSing?_

My mom let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

"Get to bed Drake," she said in-between her little laughs.

Oh yeah. It's like 11 at night, and the cemetery is bright and early-11am. That's early for me. Shut up.

* * *

Once I opened the door to my room the first thing I noticed was the pity stare. I don't want pity. At all.

"Dear Josh, Quit it with the pity stare. Love, Drake." I said. I love talking to people in letters. It's funny.

He looked lost at my letter thing, and then caught on.

"Dear Drake, I am not giving you a pity stare. Love, Josh"

"Dear Posh. I mean Josh. Yes you are. Stop it. Love, Drake."

"Dear Drakie poo, shut up I am not. Love, Josh."

"Dear Joshy woshy, yes, you are you Oprah loving freak. Love, Drake"

"Dear Drake, shut up you stupid, girl obsessed, teenage punk. Love, Josh."

"Dear Mr. Winfrey, This is Oprah. I want a divorce. No love, Oprah."

Josh's face went surprised and he replied with, "YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE! YOU WILL PAY!"

Josh chucked a pillow and the brown haired, brown eyed boy and ran into his bed, already into his Scobby-Doo pajamas.

Drake laughed as he tried to fix his hair that was hit with the demon pillow. For the first time since he was 3 years old, Drake Parker could change his shirt without being worried about people seeing his back.

* * *

**R&R**

I'm seeing fob in a week. I'm really excited. Mhmm.


End file.
